Sakura
by azaleiahime
Summary: sakura...after Sasuke left is still working hard to become strong.... still loving him... still wanting to save him... and now... when he returns... sakura petals fall together with their tears


**Sakura**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is awesome…

"Sasuke-kun…… Don't leave us! Don't leave me!"

It was Sakura's words before Sasuke left the village in search for Orochimaru. She had loved him; and even until now, she still loves him.

Why did she even love him in the first place?

She doesn't know.

Loving him ……

She had no reason….

She just did

Even if it meant being hurt…..

She just loved him

OO

Now, she's the number one Medical Ninja in Konoha. It wasn't a bog deal for her. She was just doing what she wanted.

She wanted to save lives.

She wanted to protect other people.

Even if she was successful…

She too was a failure.

She said she wanted to save lives.

"But I didn't even have the strength to protect and save Sasuke-kun…"

She held his forehead protector.

She had kept it with her since he left.

She had always remembered their memories of being together.

He had always protected her.

In the most silent ways…

He purposely let himself be hurt instead of others….

In addition, Sakura learned that he was an unexpectedly nice person.

Filled with misery and pain.

Alone and unloved

Nevertheless, she loved him

She gave everything to him

She had pursued many goals fir him

She wanted to be strong for him

Therefore, she can protect him

Therefore, that she could save him

Moreover, bring him to live a new life….

Without any pain….

She knew she sounded selfish with her dreams.

Because with life's reality…. She knew Sasuke would never be hers.

Never in her entire life…. Will she hear him say those words.

OO

It was early spring in Konoha. Seven years since Sasuke left.

Seven years of yearning, longing and loving

A knock on her office

"Come in…" a plain voice coming out of her lips.

"Sakura-sama….." shizune called to her. She was now the Hokage's assistant and apprentice.

"Shizune-san?" there was a terrified and disturbed look on the other woman's face and she was certainly terrified.

Then….

A man came from behind her

Holing a kunai against her back

Sakura stood off her chair; her eyes wide in astonishment

Silence…..

Silence…...

"Sasuke-kun……"

Tears rolled down her eyes and the man quickly vanished after she saw him.

"Sakura-sama….. Be careful…." As Shizune got off his hands, she quickly positioned her kunai to protect the pink-haired ninja.

She stood before her

She looked around while Sakura was still in shock and suddenly…

Sasuke appeared beside Sakura and then they both disappeared.

"Sakura-sama!!!!"

OO

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune came running to wards Tsunade panting

"What's wrong?"

"Uchiha…. Uchiha Sasuke is back…!!!"

"What?"

"And He's got Sakura!"

OO

Meanwhile, sakura woke up as she found herself in her room.

"Why am I here?" she asked herself as she looked around.

Then she remembered about Sasuke.

That's right. She saw him just a few minutes ago.

"Is it just a dream?" she asked herself as she looked at her hand.

She was trembling.

She was scared

Nervous and

Excited at the same time.

There was complete silence when a figure came from the shadows before her.

"  
It wasn't a dream….." A voice spoke as he revealed himself to her.

Uchiha Sasuke.

In flesh.

He was there.

Standing before her.

"Sakura…."

She stood up, as tears fell from her eyes.

She walked slowly towards him.

Closer

Until she was just centimeters away.

Then.

She reached out to hug him. Her arms encircling his neck. She tiptoed to reach him. She held him close with her warm arms.

He didn't respond; in words nor in body.

He just let her hold him.

OO

_How many times did she hold me this way? _The ebony haired boy asked to himself.

Sakura had always been there. Loving him everyday.

She had told him how much she loved him a million times now.

And now, now that he's back….

_She didn't change a single bit…_

_She still loves me…_

_It was easy for him to notice…_

_He wasn't dense…_

_But if the things are about his thoughts, his feelings and his actions… _The Uchiha was slow.

Her tears fell together with the Sakura petals.

_She didn't grow her hair after all those years…_

I guess she didn't fell for the rumor that the Uchiha Sasuke liked girls with long hair.

There

They stayed

Sakura…

Still holding unto him…

Holding him as if never wanting to let go…

And after a while

Without thinking

His body responded

His arms lifted themselves and then….

_He held her back…_

_Pulling her fragile body close to him…_

_He missed her warmth…_

_With all the coldness he felt around she was the only one who felt warm towards him…_

"_You're back…" _Sakura uttered after a long period of silence.

And he…

He just held her close

He held her tight

He held her body with his arms…

And soon….

Sakura felt her shoulder wet.

Her eyes widened.

"Sakura……"

She just smile…. As tears fell from her eyes.

He held her tighter never wanting to let go.

Their tears fell together with the sakura petals.

He made a mistake by leaving Konoha.

By leaving his teammates for seven years

By ignoring a girl who loved him after all those years.

And now….

He's back…

He missed her

He missed her warmth

He missed her embrace

And after gathering the courage to speak…. She faced her

Held her cheeks and kissed her….

He no longer felt cold.

His heart was not frozen anymore….

Because now, he realized something very important…..

"I…. love you…… Sakura…."

He uttered the words sincerely, from his heart. Then….

He smiled.

Sakura also smiled as she felt more tears come from her eyes.

She then wiped away his tears and kissed him back.

"Sasuke-kun…… I'm glad you're back…."

OO

_Why did she love him?_

_Why?_

_Why did she want to save him?_

_He was always alone_

_Always in pain_

_And she believed she was the person that would lock him out of these feelings._

_She knew he wouldn't be alone anymore…_

"_Sasuke-kun…You're not alone anymore…"_

_She wanted to save him_

_To release him from t he thorns of misery and pain_

_For him to fill his heart with love_

_For him to be happy…_

_And now…_

_As the sakura petals fall…_

_They both knew that life is all about being happy…_

_You might have been alone in the past… and you might not know what will happen in the future…_

_But the present is all that matters…_

_Sasuke learned that living in revenge will do no good._

_So he realized he must find something new to cherish_

_Rather than be in solitude because of something he lost_

_And He knew… that sakura petals…_

_Was the treasure He had been looking for…_

_It was everything he needed…_

_**End**_

**A/N: I hope you liked it… please review… and please be kind because it's my first fic…. I know it isn't that good but I'll keep on writing to improve myself….**

**Thanks!**


End file.
